Episode 20: The Kiss of Thorns
The Kiss of Thorns (茨の口づけ, Ibara no Kisu) is the twentieth episode of Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved November 25, 2019. "Senri returns to the Academy, but upon having a confidential talk with Ichiru, he becomes noticeably different from before. The insolent Senri goes to see Ruka who has been locked up in her room since she got word of Kaname's new girlfriend." Summary Rido in Senri's body appears in this scene, with one blue eye and one red eye. Kaname tries to harm him, but Takuma protects Senri. Yuki has nightmares about Rido. Rido, in Senri's body, tries to hit on Ruka but Akatsuki prevents him from doing so. Yuki approaches Kaname again, begging for her memories. Yuki has hallucinations in front of Kaname and says "Why do you always look so sad when you are with me?" before fainting in Kaname's arms. Kaname brings Yuki back to Kaien Cross's house. Chairman Cross then decides that the time has come for Yuki to be awoken to her vampire state. When Yuki wakes up in a room, she has hallucinations of blood all over the room. Zero comes in to check on her, and Yuki suddenly pins him to the ground and strangles him. After Yuki talks to him, telling him that she was only using Zero for her own selfish acts, Zero says that from what she is saying she sounds like she really does need him. Zero says though that the one she actually needs is Kaname and not him. Yuki then shoos him out of the room and cries behind the door. The window opposite the door then opens in a gust of wind, with Kaname standing there. Yuki gets a shock, then runs toward Kaname and cries in his arms. Zero, disturbed by the sound of Yuki crying, races back to Yuki's room, and sees that Kaname who by this time has erased the hallucinations from Yuki's mind and she is now unconscious. Kaname carries Yuki out of the window, looking behind him and saying that he will not betray Zero. Kaname then goes out the window and brings Yuki to the rooftop. While she is still unconscious,he bites her neck. Yuki wakes up from this startled and tries to resist but Kaname does not stop. Yuki then goes unconscious again and Kaname bites his wrist. Kaname then transfers his blood to Yuki through her mouth as a kiss. Kaname then asks Yuki if she knows who he is. However, Zero from a higher level of the building saw Kaname drink Yuki's blood and aims his Bloody Rose down at Kaname. Yuki rushes and blocks Zero where she claims that Kaname is her brother and apologizes to Zero before she faints into Kaname's arms. Kaname holds Yuki tightly and then tells Zero as he walks off with Yuki in his arms that he would have been happier if he was born as Yuki's real brother. Image gallery Vampire Knight Guilty 07-112.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 07-240.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 07-024.jpg AnS-Vampire Knight Guilty-070300970.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime